Kismet Happens
by Ayode
Summary: Bella never finds the motorcycles in New Moon, so never goes to Jacob. She finds a new coven and all. After Twilight, middle of New Moonish. Rated T for language and such
1. Seattle

**Disclaimer: The keyword is fanfic. I swear I am not Stephenie Meyer writing a fanfic on here instead of working on the series; so therefore, the rights do not belong to me. Though the new characters at the end belong to me (their names will be mentioned in the next chapter) Oh, and I mentioned the restaurant Subway in this story; I needed a place for her to eat (well, actually, I didn't, just I wanted to have her eating). It's kind of obvious, but I do not own that place either, though I _do _love their subs.**

**A/N: Mkay, I know I have another story. And I know that if I give up on it some of you will somehow track me down and beat me to death. So I won't give up, I swear! This has just been in my mind foreverrrrrr and I want to start posting it.**

**So yeah, this is like, middle of New Moon-ish. Basically, Bella never finds the motorcycles, so she never goes to see Jacob. This is kind of what I think would happen. (It sounds stupid… but it should be good) Oh, and yes, Edward will be back in my story at some point, so don't be like "OHMIGOSH, Edward isn't in the story in the beginning?! I can't read this!" Because there's no way I can write a Twilight fanfic without Edward in it. Wow, I just noticed how long that author's note was.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

(A/N: This first part, in italics, is from New Moon, Page 126. The non-italics is the start of my story)

_I'd parked in the middle of the north lane of Russell Avenue. I was standing in front of the Cheneys' house -- my truck was blocking their driveway -- and across the road lived the Markses. I knew I needed to move my truck, and that I ought to go home. It was wrong to wander the way I had, distracted and impaired, a menace on the roads of Forks. Besides, someone would notice me soon enough, and report me to Charlie._ I took a deep breath, and climbed back in my truck. I drove home deep in thought, wondering how I could break my promise to be safe. By the time I reached home and walked inside, I had thought of a few options.

Option one: Throw myself in front of a moving vehicle. That option was quickly thrown out. The idea was to be reckless, not hurt Charlie by killing myself, though death would most likely be welcome by this point. I was surprised at myself for thinking of this; I wasn't usually a suicidal person.

Option two: 'Accidentally' fall out my window. I smirked at that, remembering the fake story that Charlie believed when I had been hunted by James, but the smirk faded quickly, replaced by pain. Oops. I forced myself to think of something else, but this brought me to my third option.

This was such a stupid thing to even consider. It was insane, and it would hurt to think about it. But there was still a chance. Alice had seen me as one of them. It _has _to come true, even if they're long gone. If I could _somehow_ find another coven, this would be much better than breaking my stupid promise. I would have a different family, a family that would change me, giving me what the _Cullens_ never would have.

I sighed; what was the point of thinking about this? It was possible, that much was true. But _anything_ is possible. The thing that matters is if something is _probable._

I glanced at the clock, and realized Charlie would be home soon. I grabbed some leftover chicken and thrust some in the microwave. My thoughts stupidly wandered back to my third option. What would my life be like with another coven? And more importantly, how would I manage to find one? I could always go up to Denali. No, that wouldn't work. Tanya's family would know I knew the Cullens, and they wouldn't want to change me if they hadn't already. I didn't really know where to find vampires; besides, the Cullens and Tanya's coven were supposedly the only vampires that hunted animals. I wouldn't be so desperate to be a _normal_ vampire. A shiver went through my body at the thought.

Charlie was home soon, and dinner was silent as usual. His eyes never left my face the entire meal, and I avoided his gaze, pretending I didn't notice his staring. He finally spoke when I was cleaning my plate.

"Any plans for the weekend?" I wondered what he was getting at; he knew better than to think I'd go out.

"Nope," I answered hoarsely. I always sounded like I hadn't spoken in years these days. It annoyed me to no end. I managed to escape to the bathroom soon after that, and took an impossibly long shower. It took me five minutes to realize that my hot water had finally run out, and I got out, shivering. I gratefully climbed into bed, and hugged my legs up to my chest for warmth. I sighed, and waited to fall unconscious.

--------

I awoke suddenly from the light pouring through my window. I groaned when I realized that the sun woke me up hours before I would have liked. Weekends were the worst; I had _nothing_ to occupy my mind. I sighed and got dressed, figuring I could drive down to Seattle or something. Charlie had already left, fishing no doubt, so I left a note and went out in my truck.

I was a little excited to get out of town; if anyone needed this, it was me. But I was _not_ happy with the drive down there. It was definitely one of the longest periods of uninterrupted time I've had in awhile, just me and my thoughts. Never a good thing with me.

But somehow, I managed to get to my destination. I parked my truck outside a bookstore; I needed _something_ to do at home, besides homework, and I had reread each of my books in my collection about three times in the last few months. It was a rather large selection, so I managed to keep my mind focused on what I was picking out. I quickly skipped over the fantasy section; there were sure to be many vampire books there, not something that I wanted to think about.

I lost track of time. I think I was in the store for an hour and a half. I finally emerged, carrying ten books to my truck. I set them on the passenger seat and started the ignition. Before I pulled out of the parking lot, I looked around, seeing if I could visit another store; who knew how long it would be until I was down here again -- my truck barely made it on a full tank of gas.

Nothing caught my eye, but I decided to eat something before driving home, just to occupy more time. I parked in the first parking lot I saw -- Subway's -- and went in.

It sounds a bit stupid; I get out of town finally, and I pick a fast food restaurant. But I wasn't a big sit-down restaurant person -- it's one thing if you're with someone, but alone…

I ordered a sub, not actually paying attention to what I got. I sat down and ate slowly. There were only two other tables that had people occupying them; one with a short, stocky, blonde woman who ate alone, probably Charlie's age, and another table with a couple who looked about twenty-two. Outside the window I saw a group of people, all my age, walking across the street gracefully, headed towards an expensive-looking designer store.

It felt like I had seen this before. They were all laughing together -- a loud, carefree laughter -- and the sound was so beautiful. They were all pale, unnaturally pale. They were so pretty, with faces like angels. There were three boys and four girls. The boys' hair colors were a wide range; they were all tall and slim, one with untidy, dark brown hair with just a hint of natural blond highlights, one with black hair, also stylishly untidy, with a small amount of dark blue, barely visible, streaks, and another with golden blond hair halfway down his neck. The girls' hair colors were also very different, in length and color. The girl with black, unnaturally straight hair wore it down, just like the others, but it was the longest of all theirs, spilling over her shoulders and ending halfway down her back, curling slightly at the ends. One of the girls had a mix of brown, blond, and red hair, resulting in a very pretty brown hair, with bronze tints -- and I refused to think whose hair it reminded me of -- and it was about shoulder length. The girl she walked by had very short hair, barely passing her ears, and it was a beautiful light brown color. The last girl had blonde hair that was nearly as long as the black haired girls', but not quite.

All of the kids had very light eyes, something I could easily see from a distance. It looked like a strange yellow color. There was no way they wore contacts; there was not anything manmade that could be that beautiful of a color. Their eyes reminded me of something, but I couldn't be sure of what… Oh, right, it reminded me of the first time I saw the Cullens, all of them being so different but so the same.

And then realization hit me like a lightning bolt, and it took all my strength to not shoot out of my chair, run out the door, and across the street to tackle all of them happily.

Sometimes, kismet happens.

I had found another coven.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, I am going to try VERY hard to find pictures to represent all the characters. Again, I'm not giving up on Blasphemy, this just seemed like a good idea. Maybe not, review and tell me if I should continue this one.**

** This was from New Moon, when she actually does find the motorcycles, wanted to put that in there. It's also where I got the title from.**

**-Ayode-**


	2. The Millards

**A/N: Thanks to all the nice reviews! I will definitely continue, so yeah. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

Could this be real? I was in Seattle, in a Subway, staring after a group of seven vampire kids. What was I going to do? I had to act now -- who knew if I was going to see them again? Of course, I had to think about it first.

Was this really what I wanted? My old family had abandoned me; did I still want this life for me, after they had moved on? That was a lot easier to answer than I thought it would be; hell yes. But, would they change me? They didn't know me; I was just some random human. Just some human who knew too much…

And in that, I had my answer. Humans weren't supposed to know about vampires, so wouldn't they have to change me? If they refused, I guess I could somehow get to Denali and ask the family there to change me. I sighed, threw the remains of my food away, and walked into the store they had entered.

Instantly I knew this was not a store I would shop at -- way too expensive. I glanced at a pair of socks that were more than a year's work at Newton's, and then at a really cute shirt. I nearly fainted at the price -- it cost nearly as much as I would have paid for my truck. I spotted the group instantly; they were the only people in the store, with the exception of the storekeeper standing two feet away. No one noticed me walk in -- that is, until my foot found a hanger on the floor and I tripped. I don't usually black out when tripping, but I guess I fell on a rack of clothing or something. I remember my stomach feeling like it had been stabbed right through the center. I awoke lying in a hospital room, nine pairs of topaz eyes staring at my face, feeling like I was burning, only to slip back into unconsciousness again.

--------

I had the feeling I had been asleep for a long time. I lay in an unfamiliar bed, eyes closed, trying to sort my dreams out from reality. Suddenly, the events from…whenever I was last conscious came crashing down on me, and I jerked straight up in bed, eyes snapping open.

There the family sat; the seven I had seen, plus two that I assumed acted as the parent figures. The man had light brown hair with dark brown streaks that ended halfway down his neck. The woman had dirty brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, in some mixed hairstyle of waves and curls. The family smiled warmly at me, and one of the boys stifled a snicker at my confused expression.

I felt different. For one thing, I felt strong. I wasn't usually a strong person, but I felt power surging through my body. My features felt more… perfect. I wasn't in a hospital bed like my first impression; I was in someone's bedroom. The man I assumed was the father figure was the first to speak.

"Welcome, Bella," he said pleasantly, a wide smile spreading over his flawless face. "It's nice to see you awake again." I just stared at him, my mouth hanging open. There were so many questions I wanted to ask. I settled with the simplest.

"How did you know my name?" I asked weakly. He chuckled softly, but ignored my question for now.

"Do you know what you are?" he asked me cautiously. The way he said it made my eyes open wide and my throat close up. I couldn't be…could I? They smiled at me in encouragement, waiting for my answer.

I finally was able to speak, though in a raspy, tired voice. "Yes…I believe I do." Relief washed over all of their faces. Obviously, they weren't sure how to explain. I felt myself smiling back. "I had some…friends," I muttered. "Who were…vampires…" I trailed off weakly.

The family hid their shock well, I guessed. The man spoke again. "Introductions seem to be in order here. I am Aaron, and I can possess things -- humans, vampires, animals, even objects. This is my family, in the human world we go by the Millards. My wife, Marie, can alter and sift through memories -- make people forget certain things, large amounts or small details, or make people have memories of things that didn't happen. This is Saira," he said, gesturing towards the brown haired girl. "She has the power of teleportation." _Wow,_ I thought to myself admiringly. _Cool power._ "This is Nick," Aaron said, pointing to the boy. "He can control the weather. Amber can use force fields," he continued, putting a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder. She smiled warmly at me. "And Ayla can communicate with people with her mind." The long, black-haired girl nodded in greeting. I was trying to absorb all of this at once.

"This is Olivia." He pointed to the last girl. "She can affect the probability of events -- make very improbable things have a good chance of happening, and vice versa. Richard, or Rich, can make clones of himself." The honey blonde boy grinned at me. I couldn't help smiling back at them all. Aaron finally gestured to the last boy. "And, lastly, this is Marcos, or Mark, and he can alter time; he can stop time, slow or speed it up, and time travel by himself or with others." I nodded weakly. This family had such extraordinary powers; they would be really powerful in a fight. I was still grasping the fact that I was a…I couldn't think the word.

"What happened?" I choked out. The family smiled sadly at me, and Ayla spoke up. "You walked into the store, and you tripped. We could have helped you, but no one thought that you would land on that clothes rack…It went through your stomach. It was a gruesome sight." She grimaced, and then continued. "We felt compelled to help you. You lost so much blood -- we didn't think you'd make it. So we took you here and…changed you." She shrugged, like this was something she said everyday. I stared at her, mouth open. I finally started to accept that I was a…_vampire. _As soon as I thought the word to myself, I felt relieved.

"So…what now?" I mumbled weakly. They smiled at me.

"You have quite a few options, actually," Marie said sweetly. "You can go off by yourself, which we don't advise, but we wouldn't blame you. Not many agree with our hunting habits -- we hunt animals. As strong as new vampires are, it's hard to adapt. You could find another coven, or you could stay with us. We'd be happy to have you." She said this with such sincerity that I'm sure that, if I could, I would have cried.

I nodded. "If it's not too much trouble, I would like to stay here."

They all grinned. "Welcome to the family, Bella." Aaron said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah that was a bit of a confusing I guess…that chapter was mainly just a way to introduce everyone. Anyways, I'll post soon. Review please c:!**

**-Ayode-**


	3. Shopping

**A/N: I've really grown attached to Bella's power in this story. Pictures of a lot of the character's clothes, the cars, and the house on my profile! Oh, and I apologize for the fluffy-detail-ness chapter… I wanted some details, but it got out of hand… ah well!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter III

(A/N: Oh! This is a year after the last chapter.)

"O-LIV-I-A!" I shrieked. A burst of red-orange light shot from my fingers, knocking her out of my room and into the walls, shaking it and making several assorted pictures fall off. Of course, they bounced just right, so they didn't break, thanks to her power. The light didn't hurt her -- much. It was a low level of power. My eyes were already fading back into their usual golden color, no longer the color of flames.

"Fine, all you had to do was ask," she scoffed.

"Right, I did that. What part of 'get out of my room' did you not understand?" She glared at me and stalked off. They knew better than to interrupt me during my alone time -- _they're_ the ones who decided I would meditate once a day. It's how I got over the Cullens, and leaving everyone in Forks behind. Even though I don't need my meditation anymore, it's just something I've gotten into the habit of.

I loved my new family. Don't let the yelling and fighting fool you. It's just what siblings do -- annoy each other to death. This coven was amazing. They made leaving Forks remarkably easy.

One of the complications I had expected when I was changed was Charlie and Renée. It _did _hurt to leave, but I don't regret it. Marie 'deleted' all of the recent memories of me in Charlie, Phil, and Renée's brain, along with anyone who knew me in Phoenix. She planted a memory that I had tripped in front of a bus and was killed -- my idea. I had to admit, it could happen. We even put a grave for me in the cemetery. Marie also went through everyone that knew me in Forks and deleted me from their memories entirely -- it was like I had never moved there.

My family got me over my semi depression too -- it didn't hurt to think about my old life, or even of any of the Cullens. The old Bella would let those things overwhelm her. But this is the _new_ Bella.

Ayla was probably the person I was closest to in the family. She was the only one that was able to pry the most out of me in the beginning -- I let her into my mind willingly. Marie had gotten into my mind when I was unconscious, which was how she knew my name and some general stuff about me, but I could block her from seeing my memories. Ayla reminded me a little of Alice -- she was very exuberant, outgoing, loved to shop (which she actually made fun for me; I no longer complained about trips to the mall, I actually enjoyed them), and she always seemed to understand me. Of course, I'm really close to everyone else, too.

I loved our home so very much. We lived in Seattle, just next to Lake Washington. Like Forks, it rained most of the time, and when it didn't, it had cloud cover. We lived in a beautiful three-story white, old fashioned house, with a garage sticking out on one side for my newly acquired midnight black Jaguar XJR-15, along with the other cars we have. I have a nice sound system in my room, along with a growing collection of CDs, along with a plasma screen on my wall across from my black leather couch, with a large pile of DVDs along with their player.

I'm going to school as a senior again, with Saira, Ayla, Nick, and Mark. Richie, Olivia, and Amber are acting a year younger than us -- because that's the age they look. Saira and Nick were actually changed at seventeen, Richie and Amber at nineteen, and Ayla, Mark, and Olivia at eighteen like me.

Aaron and Marie are still trying to figure out my power. We still don't know the full extent of it. We've come to the conclusion that I control the elements -- fire, earth, water, wind. We don't have the slightest clue why though. I can shoot beams of any of the elements out of myself, and I can control the power of it. It would kill a human if it was only a few levels higher than the lowest setting, but for vampires, of course, they don't die. It just hurts really badly, depending on the power level of it.

I can also summon or change the elements -- make the wind change direction, set something on fire with my mind, make a ball of water form in my hand. Whenever I use my powers, the weirdest thing happens with my eyes. They seem to flash a bit, and they change colors -- dark green for wind, light blue for water, the color of flames for fire (obviously), and brown, the same color brown my eyes were when I was human, for earth.

The only theory Aaron has is that it's because he bit me. He was the first in his coven, and he changed each of the others himself. None of them have powers that really related to their human lives at all -- it's almost as if we were meant to be created. No other vampires have such dominant powers -- not only that, we're all in one coven. It's a mystery that none of us have been able to solve.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said in a content tone. Ayla bounced through the door and sat down on my bed.

"We're going to the mall, are you in?" she asked excitedly. I smiled -- we hadn't been to the mall in what, three days? That's twice as long as usual.

"Sure. By 'we', you mean everyone?" I asked. She nodded. Good, the boys hadn't gone with us in a month -- it was about time. "Just let me change, I need to get out of my sweats." She nodded again and bounded out the door.

I went to my large, room-sized walk-in closet. I sighed, and rifled through all my clothes until I finally found a cute outfit -- about three times as many pieces as I would wear when I was human. I picked out a short-sleeved, dark brown shirt with buttons a little over halfway down with a white cami underneath and dark, low rise jeans. I wore brown cork-knotted wedges on my feet -- something I never would have made two steps in when I was human. I fastened a cream studded belt around my waist and slung a buckle-purse of the same color over my shoulder. I went to the mirror and picked out some beaded earrings -- the beads were assorted brown colors -- and a brown beaded multi-strand necklace. I sighed happily and brushed my already-perfectly straight and untangled hair, chocolate brown with just a hint of natural red and blonde streaks -- the red from when I was human (the red came out in the sun), and the blonde appearing when I was changed. I got up and walked over to Ayla's room.

"Ayla, you ready?" I asked, knocking on her door. It flew open immediately and she skipped through the door. She was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, buttons about as far down as mine, with a grey cami underneath. She had on a light blue distressed denim mini skirt with black footless tights, and black flip flops with flowers on the straps.

"Come on you guys," she said at a normal volume, annoyed. They all came out of their rooms simultaneously. I immediately choked down a fit of laughter when I saw what Nick was wearing. Ayla looked him over disapprovingly.

"No brother of mine is going to be wearing _that!_" she half-shrieked. No one could hold it in anymore, we burst out laughing. Nick always did this to poor Ayla -- put on something that would have given her a heart attack, if her heart was beating, that is.

"Fine," he grumbled, and quickly went back into his room to change out of his low-hanging shorts, lime green flip-flops, red backwards baseball cap, and undershirt. Ayla rolled her eyes, only making us laugh harder. He emerged in seconds, in more suitable clothes of a brown and white striped polo, light jeans, and brown converse. He stuck his tongue out at Ayla and put his arm around Saira, his sometimes-girlfriend, sometimes-wife. She wore white cargo pants and a red tie-in-front blouse, with cream-white ballet flats. Richie snaked his arm around Amber, and Mark took a hold of Olivia's hand. Ayla and I, the ones without anybody, walked beside each other to my car.

I loved my Jaguar. I was very protective of it -- Richie once scratched it, and I threw a fireball at him. My car was fast -- faster than any car the Cullens drove. I got in the driver's seat with Ayla in the passenger side. Olivia, Mark, Richie, and Amber took Amber's silver Lamborghini (yes, I know, we stand out a bit when we drive around) and Nick and Saira took Saira's Porsche, which was also silver.

We parked at the mall and went inside. We stopped in the first store we saw, and started raiding the clothes racks. Everyone in the store gawked at us. I can't blame them -- you don't usually see a group of eight extraordinarily beautiful teenagers carrying piles of clothes to the dressing rooms.

Amber was first to strut in front of us. She ended up buying three halter tops, five jeans, two flip flops, a pair of ballet flats, and a long sleeve shirt. She changed back into the faded jeans and sleeveless grey turtleneck she wore to the mall, slipping on her black braided cork strap sandals as she came out. Olivia was next, ending up buying three sundresses, a pair of ripped jeans, three wedges, and a pullover jacket -- not that any of us needed jackets, but it's best to wear them in public when it's forty degrees outside.

I ended up buying just a few shirts -- nothing had caught my eye. Saira only got a pair of converse, and Ayla bought enough for her and me to have different outfits for a month -- we traded clothes all the time. None of the guys bought anything, as usual. They just came along to make fun of how much we spent -- which was five thousand dollars, just at this one store.

We went through about five stores, always leaving the humans staring after us. That was our main point of coming all the time -- we loved buying clothes, but if we had to, we could survive for years without repeating an outfit.

We were about to walk into one of our favorite accessories stores, but I stopped walking and Mark bumped into me. He was about to say something, but then he got a look at my expression.

_No. Why would they come here? Why, of all the places in the world, are they HERE?!._ My family was staring at me, worried. I sighed and said "Let's go. I'll explain later. Just go -- and whatever you do, keep your thoughts off of my name until we get home, okay?" Everyone nodded, completely confused. We scurried out of the mall -- though they might have caught a glimpse of me. They wouldn't recognize me, would they?

They did. We were home for five minutes when the door bell rang. If I was thinking clearly, I wouldn't have answered. But I did, only to slam it in the faces of five teenagers and sit down against the door, even though it was trying to be wrenched open. Ayla looked at me questioningly.

"Cullens," I hissed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Don't kill me for the cliffie! Anyways, again, sorry for all the fluffiness. Remember, pictures of the some of the clothes, the cars, and the house are on my profile. I didn't mention what everyone was wearing, but I think I'll try and put that stuff up anyway.**

**Okay, here's a list of all the people and their powers, pretty well described (and what they look like, and the age changed):**

**Bella: Elementalist. She can do pretty much anything to do with fire, water, wind, or earth. This would take too long to explain everything she can do, so just ask me if you have a question about it. -- You should know this, but she has long, chocolate brown hair with red and blonde streaks. 18**

**Ayla: Telepath, like Edward. But she can not only read someone's thoughts (except Bella's -- though Bella, like in my other story, can take her walls down and be _able_ to have conversations with Ayla) but she can also talk to people with her mind. -- Long, black hair. 18**

**Aaron: Can possess things -- objects, humans, vampires, animals, etc. He can possess one thing at a time, along with himself. Light brown hair, dark brown streaks. 28**

**Marie: Can see memories, delete them, add them, and alter them. She is the only one in the family who has a gift like Ayla's, though it's sometimes hard for it to be accurate -- you have memories of what you think, so she could see a memory of what someone thought right after they think it. Shoulder length-ish dirty blonde hair. 27**

**Saira: Can teleport anywhere in the world. Pretty self-explanatory. Short brown hair. 17**

**Nick: Controls the weather. Dark brown hair. 17**

**Amber: Can use force fields. She can put walls up in her own mind, just not others'. She can also put actual invisible or visible walls up in the air. Long blonde hair. 19.**

**Olivia: Affect probability of events. (Don't I just sound like such a math nerd like that? ;;) Brownish, blondish, reddish shoulder length hair. 18.**

**Richie: Make clones of himself -- up to thirty, just when he goes past ten, they're harder to control. Blonde hair. 19.**

**Mark: Alter time -- can time travel by himself or with others, stop time, speed or slow down, rewind time, or fast forward. Black hair with dark blue streaks. 18.**

**OKAY that was a lot, ask me if you have any questions.**

**-Ayode-**


	4. Biology in Hell

**A/N: Okay, three characters (Bella, Olivia, Richie) are now on my profile. I'm working on the rest.**

**There's a high chance I'm abandoning Blasphemy. If I don't abandon it, it won't be updated very frequently…meaning almost abandoned, only writing when I have an okay idea (which is not now).**

**Oh, and I've sent this in from my dad's laptop and sometimes it's retarded, so sorry if I made any mistakes (I checked over it like, three times, so I don't think I made any)**

**Anyways, review please!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4

The Cullens were banging on the door, trying to get me to let them in. My family had gathered around me by now.

"Is this why we had to leave the mall?" Mark complained. I nodded, clenching my teeth together. The Cullens weren't going away any time soon -- that was for sure.

"Just go to your rooms, you guys," I said with a sigh. "I'll deal with them." They hesitated, but the look I was giving them must have made them obey. With another angry sigh, I wrenched the door open.

"What do you want?" I asked them acidly. They were all gawking at me. "What?" I asked, annoyed. Alice stepped forward hesitantly.

"We've been looking for you for a year now," she explained in a quiet voice, obviously afraid I would yell at her. "I saw you trip in that store, and a clothes rack went through you. We tried to get here, thinking we could change you. But you were gone. When we asked everyone in Forks, they claimed they had never heard of you."

I growled menacingly. Why did they care? What right did they have to come looking for me? "Well, I'm not dead, but thank you _oh so much_ for your concern. Now if you would be so kind as to get off our property," I said venomously. All five of them stared at me, hurt in their eyes. Well, except Rosalie. She just glared at me -- probably mad that she had to come here at all.

They hadn't moved an inch. I was getting angry. That wasn't good for them. I seemed to use my powers more freely and harmfully when I was mad. "You won't leave, will you?" I whispered. They shook their heads. I refused to look at Edward, and kept talking to Alice. "Fine then," I said crossly, and summoned a fireball in my hand. They gasped, and I heard a chuckle. I glared at Edward -- what did he think was so funny? He merely smiled at me, amused. I threw the fireball at his face. Alice's eyes popped out of her head. I don't see why they were so surprised; what did they think I was going to do? Edward was rolling around on the ground, clutching his face. Unfortunately, any injuries he may have sustained would fade quickly. He had already bounced back up and was grinning again. Alice shook her head sadly.

"Bella, will you please _at least_ tell us how you are alive?" she asked in pleading whisper.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," I replied in a quieter tone than hers. I turned and stormed back into the house, slamming the door.

"Richie?" I called, knowing the Cullens wouldn't go away. He was by my side in a flash.

"Yes?" he asked curiously. I smiled sweetly.

"Could you escort the Cullens off our land?" He nodded, suddenly becoming ten Richies. He -- well, they -- opened the door to some very startled vampires. The original Richie grinned.

"Time to go!" he said cheerfully, and each of the Cullens were ran off by two Richies, looking frightened at his army. I smiled to myself briefly, then went up to my room.

xxx

"BELLA, COME ON!" Saira yelled up at me.

"Why are you yelling, I can hear you just fine," I grumbled from my room. They laughed at that. "Fine, I'm coming."

I walked slowly downstairs, dragging my feet. Nick rolled his eyes at me.

"You said they lived in Forks. _We _live in Seattle. There's no reason to skip out on school. You need your education," he teased. I scowled at him. He didn't know the Cullens like I did -- once they found me, they wouldn't just forget about me.

"Let's go," I said with a sigh. We each slid into different cars, Ayla, Olivia, Mark, and I in my Jaguar, Nick and Saira in the Porsche, and Amber and Richie in the Lamborghini. We drove to one of Seattle's high schools, and I relaxed as we arrived. I had forgotten that it was a much bigger school than Forks' -- we had roughly a thousand students in each grade.

We went to the office to get our schedules, and I had every class with Ayla, three with Saira, four with Nick, and two with Mark. Richie, Amber, and Olivia found that they had no classes together -- but Richie quickly got that changed from the blonde receptionist, who was having trouble forming a sentence in front of him. We were just leaving the office when Mark stopped time -- except for us, of course. We looked at him questioningly. He just pointed to the door. Edward had stepped through, and was staring at us, frozen in time. I snarled. Mark quickly rewound and we left before he could enter. I loved his gift right now -- it could be so useful. I took a deep breath, calming myself. If I was lucky, I wouldn't have any classes with the Cullens.

I entered my Trig class with Ayla and Saira, and we immediately went to three desks at the back, ignoring the admiring stares from the guys and jealous glares from the girls. I wasn't excited about taking Trig again, but at least it would be easier than when I took it the first time.

I was deep in conversation with my sisters, a low buzz to human ears, making fun of Mr. Branding for what Ayla heard going through his head when he saw us, so I didn't notice when a tall boy walked in twenty minutes late and sat a seat behind me. Mr. Branding cleared his throat loudly, but I didn't bother acknowledging the late kid. That is, until I recognized the voice that replied.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Branding, it won't happen again." My head snapped up and I looked behind me. Jasper grinned at me. I smiled despite myself -- how could I be mad at him? Edward was the one who left me.

After Trig ended, my sisters and Jasper walked with me to our next class. We all had creative writing next. Seeing Jasper, just Jasper, no Edward, made me realize I couldn't be mad at any of them. Except Edward. I couldn't _not _be mad at Edward, no matter what he did to make up for leaving me.

The rest of my day was pretty uneventful, various Cullens popping up in my classes, except the last one I wanted to see, for which I was eternally grateful. I sat with my old and new family at lunch, hesitantly. I wasn't sure if Edward would join. Emmett seemed to read my thoughts.

"Don't worry, Bella, he's not sitting with us today," he explained, turning to glare at a table across the room. There he was, sitting alone, as far away as possible, staring angrily at the wall. He glanced over at Emmett for a minute, and seemed to have a private conversation with him. Edward nodded slowly, then went back to staring at the wall. Ayla growled.

"You're wrong," she said, looking at the table. The Cullens glanced at her like she was crazy. "I'm a telepath, too," she explained. "And you're wrong," she accused Emmett. I raised my eyebrow questioningly, but she didn't elaborate. Emmett shook his head, and now had a conversation with Ayla. I scowled and stared at the wall, frustrated at them.

I was taking Biology again this year, and I had it with Ayla, Mark, and Nick as our last class. The teacher assigned everyone lab seats, and I was the only one without a partner, unless they were late. I sat myself down, letting my hair fall over my shoulder. I didn't bother looking up when the chair next to me quietly moved and my partner sat down.

"Bella," a musical voice said quietly. I should have known he'd be in one of my classes, but the one class I had with him _last year?_ That seemed too ironic. Whatever the reason, Biology was now hell. I turned to glare at him, and he was staring at me solemnly.

"What?" I hissed. We spoke in muted tones -- no human could understand.

He stared at me for a minute, then spoke carefully, "I -- What happened?" He seemed to change what he was saying partially through, which was totally unlike him.

I stared back in disbelief. Why would he care, anyway? "Like I said before, I don't see how it's your business."

He scowled at me. "My sister sees you get speared with a clothes rack, no one remembers you existed, and you're alive. I think I should know -- at least tell me so Carlisle and the others will know."

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "You left. My life is no longer your concern." I turned my back on him and tried to ignore him. He muttered something incoherent, but I made out the word 'obligation'.

"It was an _obligation _to leave?" I hissed, disbelieving. What was he talking about?

"I wasn't going to let you get hurt because of me or my family," he insisted. I laughed bitterly.

"Oh, well, _thank you, _I'm _so _glad I didn't get hurt," I said sarcastically. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it. The teacher called the class to order, and I thankfully turned away from Edward again. I focused all of my energies on _not_ killing him, and waited for the bell to ring. It finally did, and I jumped out of my seat and ran too quickly to the door. Thankfully, no one was watching me as I disappeared from the room. He caught up to me, being faster than me. Stupid vampire speed. He grabbed my arm and refused to let me go forward.

"Bella, please, let's just talk," he pleaded. I shook my head angrily, and jerked my arm free. This time, he didn't follow.

xxx

I was glad to be back home, able to just sit in my room and meditate. Thanks to _Edward, _my meditation hours were needed again. I gave up trying to control my anger and ran into the forest around our house. There I messed the elements up terribly -- I let a windstorm pick up and blow some trees over, burning them afterwards, I made it rain over just one three-foot long piece of ground, and I made the land rise and dip down in odd places.

I continued to blow off some steam afterwards by throwing pebbles through trees, seeing how many I could get it to go through. I made a new record of five thick trees. I finally calmed down enough and returned to the house. I stormed up to my room and turned my music on, grabbed my laptop from my desk, and lied down on my couch. Someone knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I asked wearily. Aaron and Marie entered the room, looking somber and guilty at the same time. I was instantly alert.

"What happened?" I asked sharply. They looked at each other, then Aaron pulled a newspaper article out of his pocket and handed it to me. I looked at it curiously, and dropped the paper, going numb. The headline seemed to scream up at me from the floor.

**_"Forks' Chief of Police is Finally Reunited with his Departed Daughter Last Night."_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Don't hurt me for the cliffie…. please…. I do care for your mental health… I really do :( I'd be mad too. But it would have been REALLY long if I didn't end it there. I'm sorry if some of you didn't want that to happen, but it had to be done. I promise to update soon!**

**-Ayode-**


	5. Twins

**A/N: Okay, there seems to have been some confusion with the headline in the last chapter. The daughter is Bella. Departed is another word for deceased or dead. I tried to make it like a newspaper headline, but apparently failed miserably.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in Twilight. I _do_ own any characters _not_** **mentioned Twilight, along with the plot idea.**

**Important Note: (well, maybe not, but whatever) The Millards and Bella are up on my profile now -- they're actors and actresses and models that are photo shopped with their hair colors and eye colors and stuff. I'm pretty proud of them, especially Bella and Saira. Ayla's is only temporary, I just put her up there for now, gonna find another actress or model.**

**Oh. And Edward was "grinning like a nutcase" even when Bella threw a fireball at him because he's happy she's alive and all, along with he didn't really think she'd get a power or anything.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Why did this happen? Why would Charlie die, only a year after I left him? It just didn't make sense. I read the article.

_Forks' own beloved Chief of Police mysteriously died last night. There were no signs of a break in, no signs of a struggle, no blood. He simply disappeared. He was found later in the Police Station, on the ground, dead, as though the murderer wanted the story to get out. Police and doctors are stumped; he had almost no blood left in his system, but there was no blood left around him. Doctors had this to say:_

_"It's one of those medical mysteries that no one will ever be able to explain. What happened to his blood -- did he bleed to death, and it was simply cleaned up? Or was it a sick hate crime, and blood was drawn out in some crazy symbolism? It could have been some unknown illness or condition. What did he die of, you ask? We can't tell yet. We are currently researching Chief Swan's body in our lab; we will let the press know if we find anything."_

_It is a tragic day for all Forks citizens as we mourn the loss of our Chief of Police._

I didn't read any further. I didn't care. I lay on my couch letting the numbness take me. Aaron and Marie had left me alone for now, to grieve by myself.

So my father was dead -- not only dead, but under 'mysterious circumstances'. I didn't really know what that meant, or if I should care, but I felt like it was important, though I couldn't understand why. I pushed it aside for now, and walked out the door to Ayla's room. I needed her right now.

I knocked on her door and she slowly came to the door and opened it. When she saw who it was, she threw her arms around me. "Bella, I'm so sorry," she moaned. I nodded slowly.

"Just…give me time. I'll live," I muttered, and I went to lie on her couch. She perched on the edge, watching me with careful eyes.

"What?" I demanded; I didn't like the look she was giving me.

"There's more to it," she sighed. I arched an eyebrow at her, and she looked away. She looked as though she was keeping something of dire importance from me.

"Yes?" I pressed. She bit her lip.

"That coven that you ran into when you were with the Cullens," she started. "With James, that tracker. Marie saw that in your mind. Do you remember the female?" she asked. I nodded slowly. "She was that James' mate…she killed your father, we believe. Mark traveled forward in time, and she's coming for you, for revenge." I gaped at her. Was she serious? This was the _last_ problem I would expect to face. She nodded sadly.

"But don't worry, Bella; we're not being caught off guard now, she won't get to you. There's too many of us, there's no way she can hurt you," she assured me. I nodded too. I couldn't think of anything that could get past ten vampires, let alone ten _extremely _gifted vampires.

There was a knock on the door. We glanced at it, and she got up to open it. I was surprised, and angry, to see Edward standing there. He glanced at me hesitantly, then walked into the room. Ayla rolled her eyes at him and left the room. He glared at her retreating figure.

"What, Edward?" I asked, exasperated. He sat on the edge of the couch and put his face in his hand, rubbing his temples. He didn't look at me.

"I'd like to apologize," he said sincerely. I snarled at him.

"I don't accept. Now please stop trying to talk to me and leave my house," I hissed at him, surprised the heat of my anger didn't burn him. He finally looked at me, and his penetrating gaze was filled with anger, sorrow, guilt, and love. I had to look away, but I couldn't. I glared at him instead, which was much easier.

"I had to leave, Bella," he said in a whisper.

"I don't want to hear what you _had _to do, _Edward,_" I said. His eyes were filled with pain at my words, but I didn't care. He deserved to feel some of what I did when he left me. "Now, would you like to leave of your own will, or do I need to force you out again?" I threatened. He got up in defeat and hesitantly left the room, glancing once behind him.

"I'll find a way to talk to you, Bella," he warned me, and then he was gone.

I sighed. I couldn't stay in Seattle if _they_ were going to be here. I decided I was mad at all of them again -- they could have talked him out of leaving, or they could have stayed, even if he left. They were all in the wrong. I slumped to Aaron and Marie's room, knocked, and went inside. They seemed to know what I was going to say.

"You're leaving?" Aaron guessed. I nodded sadly. He tossed me a few credit cards. "Take these," he insisted. "You'll need money for wherever you're going -- those will just trace back here if you're worried about them following you. Just promise me one thing," he demanded. I nodded. "Come back eventually, okay?" he asked in a kinder tone.

"Okay," I managed to say, then went to pack my bags.

My siblings begged me to stay. I just shook my head and promised to email them all. Ayla and Olivia pinned me to the ground to try to stop me from leaving.

"Bella, I promised you we would protect you from that Victoria. If you leave now, how can I keep that promise?" Ayla whined.

"I can take care of myself, Ayla," I said in a whisper. With that, I left to get on my plane to Quebec. It wasn't _that _far away, something I was regretting already. But I figured that the Cullens, if they bothered trying to find me, would try Alaska first, most likely Denali. I _wanted _to go somewhere in Europe, but it wouldn't be sunless enough.

I arrived at the airport only twenty minutes before my flight took off. I made sure my Jaguar was being shipped -- I wasn't leaving without it -- and by then I could board the plane.

I had an aisle to myself, so I put my laptop on the seat next to me and opened my emails. I clicked compose and started to type.

_Alice,_

_I know that if you haven't already, you will get a vision of where I'm going. I'm asking you to, as a friend, please don't tell Edward or let him read your mind about where I've gone to. I just know he'll follow me if he finds out._

_Also, please don't follow me yourself or have anyone else come -- you will only cause me to have to move again. Please convince Edward to leave me alone so I can go back to my family soon._

_-Bella_

I sent it, satisfied. Alice still loved me, no matter what -- she would never tell Edward. Or at least, that's what I hope. Knowing her, she probably already had a vision that I'm going to Canada. I hope Edward doesn't know yet…I'd never get a moment's peace if he found me.

I only had to wait ten minutes until Alice emailed me back.

_Bella,_

_I promise not to tell him, and I won't let him read my mind about it. Though I'd like to tell you, I just had a vision -- fifteen minutes after your plane lands, go to the alley behind Marks street; it's about a mile from the airport. I'm not telling you why -- where's the fun in that?_

_I can't promise that Edward will give up on you, and I'm not saying you should take him back necessarily. But I think you should take the time to at least listen to what he has to say, though I won't force you to._

_I'm sorry that you're forced to run on behalf of my idiotic, stubborn-ass brother._

_-Alice_

I didn't have any idea why I was supposed to go to an alley, but I knew better than to bet against Alice, so I would go see what was there. With a sigh, I closed my laptop, leaned back in my seat, and closed my eyes, waiting for the hour plane ride to be over.

xxx

I was broken out of my thoughtless reverie by the plane touching down. I scurried off the plane and hurried to the alley -- of course, I was there in three minutes, running at a very fast human pace. I stood against the wall and waited. Nothing was happening. I began to doubt Alice.

But Alice is always right. After ten minutes, two blonde boys, looking about fourteen, ran into the alley, chasing someone. The boys, even from the side, were obviously twins. One had dark red and black streaks in his hair, the other dark blue and black. Even from a distance, I could see the crimson tint of their eyes -- human-hunting vampires.

They were chasing their prey. I wondered for a second why they hadn't killed it already -- but then I realized they were leading it into the alley, so not to attract attention. I acted quickly; hopefully this human hadn't seen their inhuman speed or strength. I ran up behind the boys and grabbed them. They looked at me in surprise, confusion, and then recognition. Before the human noticed I had joined the scene, I had pulled them away. I smiled smugly to myself as I raced to my hotel room with the boys, not sure what to do with them.

When we were in my temporary hotel room, I sat them down on the ground. One of them jumped up and tried to make a break for it, but I tackled him and pinned him down beside his brother.

"It's no use," the blue haired boy said to the other. "She's a vampire too, give it up." The red haired boy scowled at me.

"What do you want with us?" he demanded. That threw me for a second -- what did I want? They glared at me when I didn't answer.

"What're your names?" I asked in a quiet voice, ignoring their question. The boy with red hair growled softly, but the other answered almost immediately.

"I'm Adam, this is my twin brother Alex," he said matter-o'-factly. I smiled at him encouragingly, but then something occurred to me.

"How are you both vampires?"

Adam grimaced. "We were both changed at fourteen, four days apart. I was first," he said proudly. "Our eighth grade teacher, Mr. Vladole, was a vampire, though apparently had been one for a long time, because he was very well controlled around humans. He hunted animals, and I'm guessing you do too, from the color of your eyes. He grew really attached to the two of us -- our parents died when we were five, and we were living in an orphanage. He became sort of our unofficial adopted father." Alex was glaring at his brother -- obviously he didn't trust me. Adam ignored him and continued.

"I got sick one day -- the doctor said it was pretty fatal, unless I could be treated. But it was really expensive, and even our teacher couldn't afford it for me. He told me what he was, and he changed me. Alex was jealous," he said with a grin. Alex rolled his eyes. "Mr. Vladole felt guilty after I was changed for not changing Alex too -- but he needn't have, he apparently caught what I had, so he was changed too."

I stared at them, my eyebrows pulling together. "But, what happened to him? Why isn't he with you, and why don't you two hunt animals?"

Alex laughed at that, a harsh, bitter laugh. "We are what we are, stupid. _Adam_ never believed completely that we were evil. But _Mr. Vladole,_" he said, sneering the teacher's name. "Left us. Just left us, here with us one day, gone the next. We still don't know what happened to him. It's been _thirty years,_" he hissed. "So we gave up his philosophy -- obviously he was still a monster, leaving us like that when we were still learning. We've learned to accept what we are, and _you should too_."

I stared at him, disbelief and anger flashing through me. Did some bratty kid just snap at me? I felt the anger flaring up in me, and I tried to control it, though I couldn't completely.

"What's with your eyes?" they asked simultaneously. I took a few deep breaths, and they sighed in relief, so I assumed they flashed back to normal. I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," I said. "Anyways…you _really_ don't want me angry," I said with a laugh. Alex rolled his eyes. "Don't believe me?" I asked in mock disappointment. I summoned a fireball in my hand. Alex's eyes popped out of his head, and Adam laughed. Alex shook his head sadly.

"Okay, you have us beat, all we can do is change our appearance," he said sorrowfully. With that he turned into a mirrored reflection of me. I gasped.

"That's an awesome power," I complained. They laughed and he changed back into himself.

"Hey, we never got your name," Adam pointed out.

I laughed. "Bella. Bella Millard." He nodded. "I have another question for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

I hesitated. "Could I try to teach you to live off animal blood? You don't have to accept who you are. If not, you could go up to Denali, Alaska. There's a coven there that could help…" I said, trailing off.

Alex scowled, but Adam grinned. "We could try, if you want us around," he said, with a quick glare at his brother. Alex stared in horror.

"So, we're supposed to just throw away our lives so this random girl can teach us what to eat?" he half-yelled angrily at his brother. That did it.

This time, I could _feel _my eyes change colors. I was losing control of my power, which usually never happens, not even when the Cullens had shown up. But it had happened now, and my arms were being engulfed in flames by the second. I saw the twins scoot as far away as they could, but I knew it would be no use if I let it go any further. With an angry sigh, I focused on water. Almost immediately, a rain cloud appeared over me, which wasn't exactly what I had intended, but it put the fire out. With a deep breath, I managed to calm myself.

"…That was weird," Alex mumbled. I glared at him.

"That doesn't usually happen," I mused. "I don't even know why when I lose control of my emotions that happens. It just takes a tiny thing, but I can usually control it. _Anyway,_" I said harshly, turning my attention on Alex.

"You're damn right you're supposed to throw away your life. And yes, I'm some 'random girl', and I'm going to teach you how to eat and how to lead your so called life. I knew a family of vampires, before I was one, who worked for hundreds of years, so they can live among humans. The father figure, he's three hundred something, he's a _doctor._ He _helps people. _If you don't _try _to be a 'good' vampire, then you're just another of the many evils in our world, just as bad as the thieves and the murderers and the rapists. But you can _change that._ You can live with the hand that fate dealt you," I shouted angrily. It was the longest rant I had made in a long time, and I was rather proud of it. The brothers were cowered together in the corner. I didn't care, tough love, you know?

"Now you're going to come with me, and you're going to learn, is that clear?" I asked in a whisper. Adam nodded his head bravely, but Alex didn't move an inch. "I said, _is that clear?_" I shouted at him. He nodded weakly. I was having fun here -- what a great way to relieve stress?

"We can't stay here," I mumbled to myself now. "No, we have to go back to _them_. Dammit, why _them?_" Why couldn't we just go back to the Millards for help? But I knew we couldn't; Aaron was great and all, but he hadn't had this diet for three hundred something years. And he had never had any trouble, neither had I or the others in the family -- another of our mysteries. We never had the appetite for human blood; we've never had any problems. He would never be able to teach. No, Carlisle was more experienced than any of the others -- I needed his help more than anyone's.

"We're going to Seattle," I told them. "Visit some…friends of mine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah, un-cliffie-ish cliffie I guess. If you have any questions, just ask me. And review -- or my fairies are coming after you :( Oh, and the twins are up on my profile. I used Dylan and Cole Sprouse recolors…they were the only twins around the right age that would look…kind of like what I thought Alex and Adam looked like. Oh and, here's this for Adam and Alex:**

**Adam and Alex -- Both changed at 14, thirty years ago. Drink human blood. Live in Canada. Can both change their appearance to anything they want -- except like, objects, only humans/vampires. Adam has blue and black streaks in his blonde hair, Alex has red and black.**

**And someone wanted this for the Millards:**

**Nick and Saira are sometimes girlfriends/sometimes spouses**

**Same for Richie and Amber**

**Same for Mark and Olivia**

**Aaron and Marie are the parents, so they're spouses**

**Ayla and Bella have no one…okay that sounded harsh :(**

**I promise to update soon!**

**-Ayode-**


	6. Werewolves

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I own in this story is the plot idea, Adam, Alex, and the Millards. I do not own Bella, the Cullens, Victoria, or anything else I might've left out from the Twilight series. **

**AN: Thanks to one of my best friends Michelle for support, 'constructive' criticism, and helping me for ideas. Again, any questions, just ask me.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After my little explosion, Alex didn't complain about anything I said. We got on the next plane to Seattle -- so much for getting away.

The plane ride was pretty uneventful. I checked my email frequently, thinking Alice might have sent me one -- she had to have seen me coming. Hopefully she didn't tell Edward.

With a sigh, I took out my silver cell phone -- the exact type I remembered Alice using when James was hunting me. I dialed the unfortunately familiar number.

"Hello?" The doctor's voice was weary.

"Hey, Carlisle," I said, trying and failing miserably to sound cheerful.

"Bella?" he asked in wonder.

"Yeah, I need your help. But _please_ don't tell Edward I'm coming. Please," I begged.

He hesitated. "Sure, Bella," he finally agreed. "So what did you need help with?"

"Okay, I found a set of vampire twins, but they don't drink animal blood, but they're willing to learn to. I can't go to anyone in my coven -- it comes natural to all of us for some reason," I murmured. Some passengers on the plane were staring at me, probably wonder how my lips were moving so fast while talking to someone. "So, can you help me, _without _Edward knowing?" I asked, stressing the last bit, for it was crucial to my sanity.

"Of course, Bella," he said pleasantly. "When will you be back in town?"

I checked the clock. "An hour."

"Where can we meet?"

I thought about this for a moment. "Well…Edward showed me this clearing one time in Forks…unless you think he'd suspect I was back, we could go there…if you can find it?" I asked, worried. I wasn't sure if anyone else knew about it.

"I doubt he would suspect you were back, and Alice can see where you're going.

I grinned. "Okay, I'll be there in about an hour. And, thanks."

"It's not problem, Bella," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice too.

xxx

"Okay, where's this friend of yours?" Alex asked impatiently. I bit my lip.

"I don't know, he should have been here fifteen minutes ago. Come on, lets -- "I was cut off by Carlisle bursting into the clearing, scrapes and gashes on his face and arms.

"Carlisle, what…?" I began to ask.

He interrupted me, fear in his voice. "There isn't much time, follow me, to the house." I just stood there, confused and afraid. "_Now,"_ he said with authority. The twins and I sprinted into the trees after him.

"We're not going to make it…they're almost here," he mumbled to himself. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew how to get out of here faster.

"Carlisle, Alex, Adam, stop running," I demanded. Carlisle glanced at me like I had gone insane. "Trust me, just do it!" I said impatiently. They all obeyed, and I closed me eyes, concentrating on the ground under us. I managed to lift a chunk of ground into the air, making it fly back to the house with us on it. Luckily, it was three a.m., so hopefully no humans were awake to see us soaring through the air. If there was anyone…who would believe them?

Carlisle stared at me. "You control the earth?" he guessed.

I shook my head. "All four elements," I corrected. He gaped. I smiled smugly.

"So, what exactly were we running from?" I asked as we landed by the old house seconds later. He bit his lip, not sure what to tell me.

"Werewolves," he said quietly. I raised an eyebrow. "Some of the kids from LaPush, the Indian reservation, they descended from wolves, so they turn into werewolves. We're not safe here, Bella, should we go to my house in Seattle?"

I clenched my teeth. Edward would be there. Wasn't my whole reason for going to Quebec to avoid him? But I figured the werewolf problem was more serious than my problems with him.

Then something hit me like a lightning bolt. "The LaPush kids?" I asked weakly, ignoring his question. He nodded, watching me with careful eyes. But there was no way… either way, it didn't matter -- I hardly knew him, though I still considered him a friend. I ignored that thought for now.

"Okay, we can go to Seattle," I said in defeat. "But I expect some questions about these…werewolves answered," I said, disbelief still in my tone. _Werewolves? _What kind of fairy tale world was this?

"We should probably take my car," Carlisle said. "Most humans don't travel by flying pieces of earth," he said with a chuckle. We slid into the black Mercedes, which he had kept here for some reason.

The ride to Seattle was short -- the 140 miles went by very quickly, with the insane driving. Carlisle parked smoothly in the driveway of a house that almost mirrored the Cullens' house in Forks. I got out and followed Carlisle to the door hesitantly, the boys trailing behind.

Carlisle led us into what I assumed was his study and gestured for us to sit down. I spoke up.

"I know we're here for Adam and Alex, but what's the problem with the…werewolves?" I asked.

"They're our enemies," he said gravely. All of a sudden, the memory of when Jacob unknowingly told me what the Cullens were came flying back at me.

_"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from -- the Quileutes, I mean?" he asked._

_"Not really," I admitted._

_"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood -- supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest tress on the mountain to survive, like Noah and the ark." He smiled then, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from the wolves -- and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them._

_"Then there are stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower._

_"The cold ones?"_

_"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." Jacob rolled his eyes._

_"Your great-grandfather?"_

_"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf -- well, not the wolf really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."_

_"Werewolves have enemies?"_

_"Only one." _**(A/N: That was, word for word, from New Moon, page 292-293)**

Carlisle was examining me. I wondered if Jacob had been a werewolf -- and shuddered at the thought.

"So…they were chasing you?" I guessed. He nodded. "And they're strong and fast, or we could've gotten away." He nodded again.

"Their sole reason for existence is to kill vampires, they have to be strong."

I sighed. "But, we're okay now, right?"

"Yes, they won't come to Seattle for us," he assured me with a smile. "Now, I believe we need to help you to learn to feed off animals, correct?" he asked, now turning his attention to Alex and Adam. Adam nodded eagerly, but Alex appeared bored. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, let's get started," Carlisle said happily. Just then the doors flew open to the study and Edward appeared, glaring at his father. He threw a quick apologetic smile my way, but it faded when I scowled at him.

"I hope you don't think I'm stupid, Carlisle," he said, venom dripping from his words. Carlisle shook his head sadly.

"I wouldn't have kept it from you; Bella didn't want you to know she was back."

He rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I'm not stupid. We can sense vampires, remember?" he asked angrily, his jaw clenched.

I had had enough. "Edward, just go away, we're trying to help these two. We wouldn't be here if we could help it. Just leave!" I shouted. His face softened a bit, and I could see clearly the pain he had been hiding so well. Pity shook me, but I ignored it, and focused on being mad again. He did this to himself, I told myself over and over again. It's his fault.

His eyes narrowed. "I did this to myself?" he bellowed. I cowered away, but then I realized something at the same time he did.

"How come I could…?" he asked me quietly. I glared at him.

"When I get angry, it's hard for me to control my powers sometimes. Usually its fire, but that time my walls in my mind went down," I retorted angrily.

"And yes. You _did _do this to yourself. You had no obligation to leave me when I was so happy, to mess my world up like that. Edward, I wanted a whole different _life _just because I met you! But I have it now, without your help. If you would leave me alone, you could keep your stupid promise, and it really _will _be like you never existed!" With that I ran from the room, too angry to continue. Carlisle could help the twins; I wouldn't be able to do much anyway. I ran into the forest, trying to clear my head. I ran for a long time -- I was heading for the clearing again. I had forgotten about the werewolves for the time being.

I arrived in the clearing and plopped onto my back, staring at the stars, thinking. I sensed someone in the forest, and I quickly looked behind me. I saw Jacob Black disappearing back into the trees.

I was about to call to him when five enormous creatures -- I can only suspect they were the werewolves -- burst out of the foliage. I was knocked onto the ground by a russet brown wolf. I realized one of these was Jacob -- at least, it was pretty probable. But he didn't recognize me, I guess. I had no choice but to fight.

They were already tearing at me, but I was already back on my feet, three feet away. They bounded after me, and I summoned the water from the creek I knew was nearby. Before they could make contact with me, three of the five were thrusted back from the force of too many gallons to count of water. The other two had escaped it, a silver wolf and the brown one. They were now on top of me, ripping at me with their enormous canines. I sustained a few gashes, nothing too horrible, and I tried to summon fire now. My whole body blazed with the molten stuff, forcing them off of me. But I was out of energy, and all five of them charged me now. Why did my power have to use so much strength? I hadn't tried controlling as much at a time as I did just now, but surely I should've been able to. I sank to my knees, too tired to go on.

My eyes closed just as the wolves were an inch away. I was hit out of the way from the other direction, from a familiar hard, cold grip. I forced my eyes open. And there he was, hands shot out protectively in front of me, ready to fight for me.

"Edward, we need to get out of here," I managed to say. He looked at me, worried at the weakness in my voice. But I had enough strength.

I once again lifted a chunk of the earth from underneath us and sent us flying through the forest, too high for the werewolves to get us. I flew us to their old house once again, unable to go further, and then collapsed. The last thing I remember was seeing those golden eyes staring at my face, filled with nothing but love and worry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, the end might have been a little sappy. I just want to say one thing that I didn't really put in the story:**

**Bella doesn't want to admit this to herself, so it wasn't really mentioned. She's having kind of an internal battle with herself over Edward -- should she take him back and trust him, or just hate him for leaving?**

**I understand she never really hated him when he came back in New Moon. But I think that was mainly because Jacob helped her so much, and also, Alice came back first in New Moon. I think that helped too. But since they all showed up at her house like that… a little too much for her to handle. Like I said, internal battle with herself.**

**Again, special thanks to my friend Michelle for helping me through a few ideas and all of her constructive criticism. Though I _don't _have an obsession with untidy hair; so I think it looks better on a teenage boy than like, perfectly combed and cut hair.**

**Okay, next part should be up tonight too: only need to type it up. So check back in like, ten minutes.**

**-Ayode-**


	7. Truth and Lies

**A/N: Okay, I know, quick update, yay!**

**OH and I made like, quite a few typos, I was ignoring them along the way, and forgot to go back! So here's typo-free-ness. (yeah. it doesn't make much difference, but it would've bugged me)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 7

I awoke on the couch in my room at the Millards' house. Edward was reclined against the wall across from me, watching me. I wasn't sure what to say -- should I be mad at him, or grateful he had saved me. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"…Thanks," I mumbled, looking away, though I saw him smile from a peripheral glance.

"You've been out for about three days now," he said softly. Then he laughed. "Your family thought I had murdered you when I carried you back."

I couldn't help myself. I smiled, but it quickly faded. "Wait, I'm mad at you," I said, sounding stupider than I intended.

He frowned. "For?"

I laughed bitterly. "Oh, let's see, what could I possibly be mad at you over?" I asked sarcastically. To my surprised, he chuckled.

"Oh, right, _that_," he said. "I suppose saving your life doesn't make up for that?" he asked, angry now.

"I can take care of myself," I retorted. "I had a plan." I didn't convince him. He laughed harshly.

"Was the escaping part going to happen before or _after _you passed out?" I glared at him, then stormed out of my room. He was right behind me.

"The least you can do is let me explain," he pleaded.

"What's to explain? I was a boring human, you left, you didn't love me anymore, and now I'm _interesting_, and you want me back. But why should I want you back, after you shattered what was left of my sanity? I've moved on, just like you wanted, and _you should too!_" I spat at him.

His eyes narrowed. "You don't know the truth."

I sighed. "Fine, Edward. I'll listen to what you have to say. Then you leave. Happy?" He grinned.

"Extremely." Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into my room. I plopped down on my couch.

"Okay, Edward. Speak," I commanded.

He pressed his lips together to keep from smiling. "Alright," he said, suddenly businesslike.

"I am eternally sorry for leaving you. It was stupid and irrational. I wanted you to be safe from us, and I didn't want to change you. I see now that I couldn't stop that."

I stared at him, disbelieving. "You _do _know," I whispered. "That you didn't keep me safe, don't you? I _died _that day."

"Alright," he said to himself more than to me. "I'll find a way to make you forgive me. I never stopped loving you, Bella," he said with sincerity. I wanted so much to believe him. "And I never will." And then he turned and left.

I stared after him sadly. Why couldn't I forgive him?

No, that wasn't quite true. If I was being honest with myself, I forgave him the first time I saw his beautiful face.

But relationships. Relationships are built on _trust. _And I know I'll never be able to trust him completely again. As much as I want to, even though I'm a vampire, and his family can't kill me, even though I'm _interesting, _I can't convince myself he won't leave again.

Saira poked her head in my room, Ayla right behind her.

"Forgive him," Saira said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Ayla listened when Edward left?" I guessed. They nodded.

"Bella, you didn't hear his thoughts," Ayla said in a pleading voice. "You can't even _begin _to understand how much he loves you."

I shook my head stubbornly. "What if I _do _forgive him? What if he leaves again? I can't deal with that for a second time."

Ayla's eyes narrowed, and Saira rolled hers. "This is your warning, Isabella Marie Swan." Ayla said in a voice that Satan himself would have feared. "We can't force love. But it's there, and we'll intervene, that's a promise."

I scowled. "Just get out; I'm still not done recovering from my werewolf attack."

xxx

After a few hours of wallowing in self pity, I finally got up and walked down the stairs. Halfway down, I tripped.

"Olivia," I groaned. It didn't really hurt, but her power was still annoying. I had thought when I was a vampire, I'd be done with tripping. Stupid probability power.

I heard snickers from downstairs, but a lot of them. One guy was laughing a big, booming laugh, and it was familiar, but I couldn't place it right away. I entered the main room curiously, then stopped in the doorway.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice stood on one side of the room, next to Olivia, Saira, and Ayla, who were smiling evilly. Amber, Mark, Richie, and Nick stood closest to me, and Carlisle, Esme, Aaron, Marie, Alex, and Adam were the farthest away. Adam had made progress in the last three days -- his eyes were starting to turn the familiar golden color, though Alex's eyes barely had any gold in them.

"We warned you," Saira said. I scowled -- it seemed like I was doing that a lot recently.

Alice ran forward to stand by me and dragged me to a couch. I tried to get up, but Amber put a force field in front of me. Sometimes I hated my family's powers.

"Now, I _know _you've had a lot of stress recently," Alice said soothingly. "With the werewolves, Victoria, your father, _and _Edward."

"Is this going anywhere?" I asked impatiently.

"We'd like to show you some of Alice's memories," Jasper explained. "With Marie's powers."

Then I was suddenly engulfed in some of Alice's vision and memories. One was me being mauled by the werewolves, which I guess is how Edward knew to come after me. Another was Edward in a room I had never seen before, though it looked like it was in a turret. I could tell that he was about to be killed by who I recognized from Edward's stories and Carlisle's picture were the Volturi, the powerful 'royal' vampire family. The image shifted to one of the Cullen kids pulling him away, out of the room, and out of danger.

"Stop," I whispered, and the pictures stopped coming. I didn't want to see anymore. I covered my face with my hands. "Why?" I demanded.

"Why what?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Why did he go and try to get himself killed?" How stupid can you _get?_

Alice spoke in a tone that questioned my mental health. "He thought you were _dead. _We looked for you for about a week, making sure you weren't somehow alive. Since no one remembered you, he gave up hope."

"Why would he care? If you haven't noticed, he _left _me. He didn't love me!" I shouted hysterically.

Rosalie shockingly spoke up. "You're such an _idiot _sometimes," she hissed. "You know the truth, stop denying it. Look," she said, then broke off as Emmett, Jasper, and Alice gaped at her. "What?"

"You don't like Bella," Emmett reminded her.

She ignored him, and continued in a kind tone. "He loves you, Bella. You know this, accept it. He lied to you to get you to let go, so you could get over him. You remember your birthday party?" She took my shiver as confirmation. "If he hadn't read Jasper's thoughts, you would have _died._ He hurt you because he loves you, and he couldn't stand to see you hurt. You love him too, so stop being stubborn, and take him back!" she said fiercely.

It was the most she had ever said to me. I heard the truth in her words, and, though I hated to admit it, my sisters had done it.

I nodded and took a deep, unneeded breath.

"Where is he?" I asked. Everyone grinned. My siblings, old and new, converged on me and led me to my Jaguar, which I hadn't even been able to get to Quebec, with the little time I had been there. I didn't object when Alice got behind the wheel, I merely slid into the passenger seat while the other Cullens filed in. Everyone else went back to the house.

We arrived in about three minutes. I walked to the door at human speed and opened it. Edward was standing by the doorway, smiling my favorite crooked smile. He looked over my head.

"Thank you," he said gratefully to his siblings, who disappeared up to their rooms.

"Hi," I said, not sure what else to say.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven? Though I'd understand if you're here to tell me to get out of your life forever. I mean --," I pushed myself into a hug, burying my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. He blinked.

"_You're _sorry?"

"For being a stubborn idiot."

He laughed, then lifted my chin and kissed me gently. I smiled, knowing my dormant heat couldn't spaz at his touch anymore.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know," I sighed happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, yeah, all sappy at the end, I know. Yay for reuniting! More twists to come for all you plot-twist-lovers, I promise!**

**Yeah, I updated twice tonight, so might not update for a week or something. PLEASE review or I might give up. I'm serious -- I want reviews, what better way than threats?**

**Much love to you all!**

**-Ayode-**


	8. More Trouble?

**A/N: Okay, I'm not sure if I got everything right in here… whatever, enjoy**

**The italics button and I have been very happy these past few chapters :)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

Three days. I managed to make it three days without bringing it up. But I had to.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" he murmured.

"…Are you leaving again?" I asked, almost too soft for him to hear.

He pulled my head back so I could look at him -- we had been lying on his couch in his room.

"You really think I'd do that?" he queried, a hint of pain visible on his face.

"Not really…" I replied slowly. "But I don't know. Just promise me?"

"Bella," he said with a smile. "I _can't _leave."

I nodded, satisfied -- for now. I had known almost for sure wouldn't promise. That was all I needed to find out -- if he can't promise, he most likely will leave again. Knowing this would help for the possible next time.

The door flew open suddenly and Alice and Jasper burst into the room. Edward stood up before I could react, making me fly off the couch onto the floor.

"I'm okay," I mumbled, picking myself up off the ground. They ignored me -- what a surprise.

"Alice?" Edward asked weakly, speaking aloud for my benefit, as always.

"Victoria," she whispered after a moment's hesitation.

I probably should have been afraid -- something in the way she kept glancing sideways at me made it seem like there was much, _much _more. But I just felt hatred. I knew she couldn't hurt me -- who could get past the Cullens, the Millards, _and _me? Whatever she tried, she would fail. And she would die. I hadn't forgotten about Charlie -- she had to pay.

"…What?" I demanded when no one said anything. Why couldn't they let me know anything?

Alice looked at Jasper and he sent calming waves through the room. Still, no one said anything.

I sighed, frustrated. Alice bit her lip, and shook her head at Edward. Finally, they spoke aloud.

"Alice," Edward said in a rush. "We need to get her out of here."

I stared at him. "Edward," I said slowly. "I'm a _vampire._ Victoria can't _hurt_ me. We have me, all of you, _and _my family."

Edward hesitated. "You don't have your family right now."

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard right.

"We don't really know where they are," he said slowly. "All the cars are there, but they aren't, no sign of a struggle. Alice tried there cell phones -- all the lines are dead."

I tried to comprehend this. "So, we think Victoria captured nine very strong vampires?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh at the madness. It was too hard to believe.

"We can't say for sure," Alice said innocently, glancing at Edward. I couldn't say for certain, but she looked…terrified.

"What are we waiting for?" I demanded. They stared at me. "I still can't believe they've disappeared, but you have to have seen where they are, can't we go after them?"

"We think it's a trap, Bella," Edward told me firmly. "I don't want to see you get hurt." He seemed to be keeping something from me. "My family could try something," he said finally.

"I don't need help, I can take care of myself," I mumbled. "I should find them _alone,"_ I said quietly.

His face turned angry in a flash."And let you get _killed?_" he nearly shouted.

"I'm not a weak human anymore!" I reminded him, frustrated.

He shook his head. I sighed in defeat. "Fine," I agreed, glaring when he smiled smugly.

"Alice, you know where her family is, you, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie go after them. Carlisle, Esme, and I will go for Victoria. _Bella _will stay behind," he said in a voice that just _dared _you to object, which is exactly what Alice would have, if I had not beaten her to it.

"First of all, isn't my family _with _Victoria?" I demanded. Edward cringed, as if he had just given something crucial and life threatening away. "And second, I don't _need _protecting. I'm _going _to help _my _new family, where you like it or not."

I turned to Alice. "What are you keeping from me," I asked sharply. She flinched away at the venom in my voice. She glared at Edward, who was glaring back at her, jaw clenched, eyes angry.

"No," she told him with authority. "She deserves to know what's going on." She turned back to me and grimaced. "The Volturi took your family," she said softly. "Victoria _is _coming for you, though, but she's not really a problem, like you said. The Volturi captured them because they would be an _extraordinary _asset for their group. And now, they want you too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Just who do they think they are?"

"We'll tell you on the way, we need to catch the next plane to Volterra, which is in an hour. Go home and pack." I nodded, too confused to argue.

Packing took about a minute when I was back home. I flitted around speedily and threw about nine changes of clothes in my bag, not sure how long we'd be gone, along with four large rocks, three bottles of water, a lighter, and one of those tornadoes in a bottle, just in case I got too weak for some reason to summon the elements without any help.

I got in my Jaguar and drove back to the Cullens' manor. They were waiting outside -- all seven of them. Edward frowned, but got in the passenger side with Alice and Jasper in the back. The rest got in the Mercedes.

I backed out and sped down the road behind Carlisle.

"Okay," I said when no one seemed about to explain anything. "What's going on, exactly? And tell _truth_, with _nothing _left out," I insisted, turning around in my seat completely to glare at each of them. The car didn't swerve an inch.

Edward scowled and stared out the window at the city flying away. "Alice?" I asked sweetly. She shook her head, eyes narrowed, never taking them off of the back of Edward's head.

"_He _should tell you," she insisted.

"Well?" I prompted.

He hesitated, then hung his head in defeat, pouting. "Fine," he sighed. I waited patiently, though my hands were gripping the wheel a bit too tightly.

"I'll explain on the plane," he assured me finally when I rolled my eyes at his silence. I pursed my lip, but nodded -- we had just arrived.

We glided swiftly at human speed through the airport, not paying attention to our surroundings. I bit back a smile as heads turned to gawk at us.

We boarded the plane, Edward and I in one row, Alice and Jasper one behind, Rosalie and Emmett across, and Carlisle and Esme behind them.

"So?" I pressed quietly. He smiled shortly.

"The Volturi," he mused. "Powerful vampires. Like I've said, they're the closest thing we have to a royal family. Each of your family members are more powerful than most of them. They probably want all of you as followers -- imagine how even more invincible they would be. So, that's it," he insisted innocently.

Alice snarled quietly beside our ears -- she had put her head over the seat to listen carefully.

"You rotten liar," she accused, whacking him on the top of the head sharply.

"Ow," he complained, rubbing the sore spot. "What was that for?"

There was a shift in the cabin pressure and we and the other passengers took off in the air towards Volterra. A woman was staring at us curiously from a few seats up. I glared at her over Edward's head, and she almost dropped the book she had been reading. She looked away, flustered and embarrassed.

"She deserves to know the _truth,_" Alice hissed at him.

"That is the truth!" he replied with wide, way too innocent eyes.

"Not the _whole _truth," she said frustrated. She sighed, and turned towards me. "He's being stupid," she explained. She glared at him again when he scowled and whacked him again.

"I didn't do anything that time!" he cried. She smiled smugly.

"You were going to. She doesn't need protecting, get over that fact!"

"The Volturi," she said slowly, turning her attention on me again. "They are the very essence of our kind. There are nine that make up the guard, and five that make up the family. Aro can read minds like Edward, though he has to be in physical contact with the person. He reads anything they've ever thought. He's one of the three originals from the family.

"Marcus is also talented -- he can see relationships. Caius, the other of the originals, does not have a power that we know of.

"Probably the most powerful of any of them are two members of the guards -- a set of young twins, Jane and Alec. She creates the illusion of pain in someone's mind, and we're not sure about Alec.

"Their job is to enforce our rules -- well, rule -- which is pretty obvious; not to reveal our existence to humans."

I contemplated this. "Wow," I said. "Sounds…serious."

Edward laughed harshly. "Serious? That's an understatement." I scowled.

"I went to them, when I thought you were dead, as I'm sure you know," he said gently. "Aro did not wish to kill me. They offered me a place with them. I refused, hoping it might make them want to kill me. My family stepped in before it came to that. I have a theory about Alec," he said, now turning to Alice. "Something they said," he mused, deep in thought, imagining something miles away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, sorry about the kind of cliffie. But the next part is his memory, and I didn't want to have to stop in the middle of it. ALSO, and this is important, though I'll mention it before the next chapter too.**

**There's a theory that I found on the twilight lexicon forums posted by Roo (I'm pretty sure that person thought of it, if not, that's the person I found it from).**

**I'm incorporating it into my story, because it's about Alec. I don't believe that it's actually true, I have my _own _theories. But I think it fits into my story better, so I'm using it.**

**So yeah, in the next chapter, Edward's theory's credits go to Roo.**

**REVIEW.**

**-Ayode-**


	9. Alec

**A/N: Okay, yaaaaaaaay updates. But I REALLY want reviews -- I feel pretty unappreciated when I see people with like, 300 reviews. But thank you so much to those people who have commented. Even if you're reviewing to tell me my story sucks and I can go to hell, I could care less. Constructive criticism and adoration (sarcasm) is appreciated! OH and sorry for the long update: I write parts of my chapters out sometimes, when I have nothing better to do and no computer (like a lot of times at school…don't look at me like that :(!), and I couldn't find part of it -- all my stories get written out on scratch paper, since I lost my journal… I'm so well organized (not).**

**Disclaimer: Edward's theory, though I wish I could take credit for it, was not my idea completely. I read about it on a forum at the lexicon, posted by Roo. I changed it a bit, but not nearly enough to go without a disclaimer.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9

Edward POV

_"Ah, now, who is this?" Aro asked me in delight._

_"Edward," I replied curtly, leaving out the last name, a detail he did not miss._

_"Edward what?" he asked in the same curious, delighted tone. I hesitated._

_"Masen," I answered after a moment. He smiled, though stepped forward and touched my hand. I read his thoughts -- he was a mind reader like me, though he had to touch someone. But he could see anything they ever thought._

_"Cullen?" he asked me in disbelief, cocking his head to one side._

_I pursed my lips. "Yes," I admitted._

_"Why not SAY something then?" he cried in delight. "Your father Carlisle and I are friends."_

_I shook my head. "That's exactly why; I came here to… die."_

_His eyes widened. "You want to die?" he said in a faint voice. He took my silence as conformation. "Well, Alec will make it quick and painless," he promised me with sincerity. "Though I'd really rather not."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Surely you're joking," I scoffed. He shook his head._

_"Jane, dear?" he called. A small girl appeared next to him._

_"Yes, master?" she trilled in a high voice._

_"Edward here does not believe Alec's extent of his powers. Since your power is closely related, though far from painless like his, let him see what his other alternative is."_

_She grinned mischievously, her eyes flashing as she turned to face me. She never moved, but I was suddenly on the ground, pain flowing over me in giant waves, each blow more powerful than the rest. I clamped my mouth shut, not giving them the satisfaction of my scream. She stopped finally, and I slowly got to my feet._

_Aro smiled happily. "Edward, I know what your power is. You could be a great addition to our group. Why not join us? What is there to lose?"_

_I shook my head stubbornly. "I came here to die, will you give me what I want, or will it be the hard way?" I demanded in an agitated murmur. I never heard his answer, my annoying siblings arrived._

Bella POV:

"So how does this help us?" I asked curiously. Edward and Alice exchanged glances. "Stop--with--the--annoying--silent--conversations!" I growled, enunciating each word angrily.

Alice glanced at me apologetically, but Edward just shook his head. "Fine," he mused. "That tells us many things, if you were paying attention." I hadn't seen him like this before -- so impatient with me. It was…hurtful, for lack of a better word, for him to be so frustrated because I didn't understand something. He didn't say anything.

"Obviously I wasn't paying attention," I said coldly. "So just tell me."

"Alec," he said softly, "apparently has a power like Jane's, according to Aro. His is supposed to be painless. Aro said to me 'Alec will make it quick and painless', like he himself was going to kill me. Most likely, it's his power."

Alice noticed my confused expression, and elaborated. "We think that he can stop certain functions of the body with his mind -- brain function, sight, hearing, smell, and maybe cause death."

"Serious," I said, stunned. Stupid powerful vampire power.

"But that's not a problem," she reminded me.

"Why not?" I inquired. She smiled.

"Because powers with the mind don't affect you," she replied. Oh, right.

"Yeah, but what about you guys? And my family?" I pressed. She bit her lip.

"They won't want to kill your family." That _so _cleared everything up. I noticed she didn't mention them.

"Okay. So what if my family refuses to join the Volturi?" I hated not getting straight answers; I always have to ask a lot of questions to get the Cullens to tell me everything.

"They're still bait for you," she said simply. "If they killed them, then there would be no reason for you to come after them."

"Revenge," I replied. She rolled her eyes. I guess they wouldn't want to take a chance.

"So that's about it," she concluded. "They want you and your family for more power, and if they refuse, they'll kill them when they're sure you refuse. You won't join them, will you?" she asked then, worried. I stared at her.

"Right, it's been my dream to join a coven of human blood drinking vampires when I have two families that I'm happy with." She smiled, satisfied.

"By the way," she said casually. "How come you guys are all so powerful? I mean, your power stumps our family -- why are you an elementalist?"

I frowned. "We're trying to figure that out, ourselves. But whenever I bring it up, Aaron acts weird, like he knows something. I guess if he does, Marie and Ayla know too, hard to keep a secret with them…but maybe not. I've been trying to figure it out…" I trailed off, deep in thought.

I'd figure it out…eventually.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Again, Edward's theory about Alec is based off of Roo's from twilight lexicon.**

**Sorry for the long time it took to update. And the short-ish chapter**

**-Ayode-**


	10. Betrayal

**A/N: Wow, been awhile since I've updated, so I'm sorry about that. Been busy, and I've had one test after another in school, and then I got caught up obsessing over a few books, and a lot of other random stuff going on. So yeah, I know none of you want to hear excuses, but yeah, sorry it's been a while. So…enjoy!**

**Oh, and I'd recommend maybe going back and rereading some stuff, since it's been awhile…I had to do that myself, I'm getting my stories mixed up.. ;**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 10

Bella POV:

We touched down soon enough, I guess. We hurried off, Carlisle going ahead to get us the fastest rental car available, and soon he was driving us as fast as the car would go (a fairly sad 95 mph -- the rental car shop did not have many choices) towards Volterra.

I sat in the back squashed between Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, and Jasper, while Alice, Esme, and Carlisle managed to share the front -- it was a wonder we could all somehow fit, though not comfortably, I might add. We would reach Volterra soon, everyone kept reminding me. I stared out the window at the passing landscape the entire time, focusing all of my energies on not letting my emotions control my powers. A few times, my anger got the better of me, and a flame of fire would appear in my hand, or on my arm (not hurting me, of course), though they went away quickly enough -- I surprised myself; I couldn't usually control myself this well.

_Just a little bit longer, _I kept saying to myself. _I'll save my family. I have to…_

Olivia POV:

This was ridiculous, to say the least.

My family betrayed me… well, not just me, and it wasn't my _entire _family. The family that I had trusted handed us over to the Volturi. **(AN: ooh, a plot twist!)**

Ayla, Saira, Amber, Marie, and Aaron betrayed Mark, Nick, and I. I'm still not quite sure what's going on, just that according to the Volturi, Mark, able to manipulate time, was apparently too dangerous to be kept conscious, so they somehow made him brain dead or something -- he won't respond to anything, won't do anything, just sits there in the room they locked the fourus in -- the walls, ceiling, even floor were reinforced with titanium (Richie tried many times to break through somewhere, even added five more of himself to his force, but it was no good). They asked us to join, just like our traitor family did, but we refused. We know we'll be killed, but why haven't they done so already? Do they really think we'll change our minds?

---

Not long after we had been thrown in this room -- there was no way to tell how long it'd been -- we heard a commotion outside. We heard voices…I recognized one in particular.

"Bella!" the three of us conscious said at the same time. The voices stopped, confused.

"…Olivia?" I head Bella whisper from behind the door. "Richie? Nick?"

"Mark's here too," I confirmed. "Only…brain dead, I guess you could say."

"Where're the others?" she queried.

I bit my lip, and opened my mouth to answer, but Nick beat me to it. "They betrayed us," he hissed. "That's why we're here!"

"We'll get you out," she replied weakly after a minute. So she was with the Cullens. Good, that would give them more people.

She fell silent, probably building up energy. The door started shaking violently, and we all barely had time to get out of the way before it came blasting off its hinges into the room, glowing red-orange at the top, green on the right, blue on the bottom, and brown on the left side. We all stared at it for a minute.

"How'd you do that?" I asked weakly. She just shook her head, also staring at it disbelieving.

"Bella, the Volturi?" Edward reminded her from behind. She nodded, suddenly brought back to her senses.

"Let's go," she said, beckoning to us.

"What about Mark?" Richie wondered.

"It's Alec's powers." It was Edward again. "I don't think we can do anything right now, so we should leave him." We all nodded, though Richie split himself into two.

"I'll stay with him," the newly formed Richie volunteered.

"But…okay," I agreed, not wanting anything to happen to Mark.

We left the room quickly, running at vampire speed down the countless corridors, and soon emerged into the large room where the traitors sat.

"Ah, Bella has arrived," Aaron said happily. No one said anything; my siblings and I just glared at the man that we had once considered a father figure.

---

Bella POV:

We were here. We had Olivia, Nick, Richie, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and I to fight, making eleven, unless you count any clones Richie might come up with.

We may have a lot of fighters, but I couldn't help but notice how many they had -- Aro, Marcus, Caius, and two child like figures, who I suspected to be Alec and Jane, along with their guard. And now five members of my family with them, not to mention the fact that they're very powerful. We couldn't win, could we?

Aro stepped forward.

"So nice to see the Cullens again!" he exclaimed. Not even Carlisle bothered to feign excitement. "And this is Bella, I presume," he said, turning to face me. I said nothing.

"Why not join us?" he asked politely. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Amber laughed. "Didn't I tell you? Bella won't join us. Just go ahead and kill her and the rest."

I stared, not sure if I had heard her right. Amber, the girl I had gotten along with so well for the past year…how could she be like this? How could any of them be like this?

Aro frowned. "Oh, of course I don't want to do that. The potential of Bella…"

It was Ayla's turn to surprise me. "What potential? She can hardly control herself most of the time. You don't need her, you don't need them. But they do pose a threat -- can't we just get rid of them?"

Edward had had it. He flew at Ayla angrily. Their fight didn't last long, but it was the strangest thing to watch -- two telepaths fighting each other. They each knew what the other was going to do, so they could dodge easily. But it wasn't an advantage, really, or anything -- they couldn't touch each other.

"Jane?" Aro said in a bored tone. The small girl stepped forward, smiling menacingly. They both saw it coming and stopped immediately -- neither wanted that kind of pain. Edward fell back into place beside me, glaring at everyone.

"We never got an answer from you," Aro reminded me. I shook my head -- was it that hard to see what my answer was?

"Very well," he said sadly, and snapped his fingers. _Now _the fight began.

Edward stepped in front of my instinctively. I cleared my throat loudly. He glanced back at me and frowned.

"I don't need protection," I reminded him once again through my teeth. He nodded slowly, and we both ran to join in the fight.

It was an odd sight, really. My two families fighting against each other, give or take a few. Aaron and Carlisle were fighting next to Marie and Esme. Aaron must have gotten into Rosalie's apparently easily penetrated mind, for she suddenly ran over and helped him gang up on Carlisle. Emmett ran after her, trying to get her to snap out of it.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward were fighting in a triangle formation, taking on two members of the guard each. Olivia was fighting off Ayla -- it was sad, really, knowing how close they had been -- and Nick was halfheartedly fighting Saira -- she didn't seem to be phased at all by the fact they were supposed to be a couple, though that wasn't at all true for him. Richie, or at least a Richie, was also fighting his loved one in a corner, while seven other Richies were taking on guard members.

I was doing… nothing. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and Alec were all standing in a clump, watching the fighting take place -- Aro taking the aura of a five year old boy at his first baseball game, while the others looked merely bored.

I ran over to help Edward, Alice, and Jasper with the guard members. They smiled as I neared, but I suddenly stopped -- I could attack from a distance.

I shot a few fireballs at them from about twenty feet away -- easily hit their targets. I closed my eyes for a second, focusing, then shot more fireballs at high power at the guard members. I opened my eyes and saw them on the ground. Getting hit in the face with fire isn't the most pleasant experience, I suppose. Edward grinned, and the three of them ran off to attack Aro and the others. I stayed to make sure the guard members wouldn't try and get up again (they did once, but stayed down after a few beams of fire in the face again) and then took off to help them.

I saw Edward fighting Aro, Jasper fighting Caius, and Alice fighting Marcus. Jane and Alec still stood there. What were they waiting on?

I looked around quickly, then realized they didn't really need to fight.

Everyone from our side was gone (besides Alice, Jasper, and Edward) -- I hadn't really thought we were fighting that long, but I guess it didn't take long to make seven vampires disappear. They must have locked them in another room -- most likely brain dead by Alec's powers, too.

The others were advancing on me. Saira teleported and seized me from behind. I tried to kick her but my foot wouldn't make contact -- Amber had put up a force field. Saira started carrying me off to wherever the others were being held, but I was smarter than that. I shot a large stream of water at Amber, knocking her back and cancelling the force field. I kicked Saira in the stomach hard, and she dropped me, surprised.

Now was my chance. I hadn't tried it before, but I just knew it would work. It had to. I created a gust of wind from underneath me, and I was lifted up, twenty feet off the ground. I smiled down at my old family -- none of them could fly, and even Saira couldn't teleport into midair. Not that she didn't try. She teleported right next to me and tried to hit me, or grab hold of me before she fell, though I just moved out of the way on my little blast of wind before she could get me.

I quickly moved over above where Edward and the others were still managing to fight. I wondered why Alec or Jane hadn't done anything yet, though maybe they'd just gotten cocky.

Giving up on me, the Millards ran over to gang up on them. Frowning, I made a ditch in the ground, feeling my eyes flash from gold to brown and back again, which they fell into. It was fifty feet deep, and they were having trouble getting out of it -- except for Saira, that is. She teleported out and went to help out the rest of the Volturi.

It wouldn't take them long to figure out they could get out by Amber conjuring force fields and using them as steps or footholds. But then again, they weren't the most creative people with their powers (they got most of it from me).

I started getting worried about Edward, Alice, and Jasper. They were fighting Saira, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, and it wouldn't take long for Alec and Jane to decide to intervene.

I moved my little tornado of wind above me at an angle that propelled me towards the fight. I dive-bombed into Marcus (which was hilarious to see the look on his face). Alice laughed, and began fighting Saira instead, who would usually be a tough opponent, but Alice was able to See where she would teleport to.

Jane and Alec apparently finally caught on that they should probably help out -- I think they had been too busy laughing at the stupidity of the Millards, who still hadn't gotten out of the ditch -- and Jane turned her nasty smile on me. After a moment, she growled, and I suppressed a laugh. Alec tried me next, but he too couldn't get into my mind -- so Edward and Alice had been right.

They gave up on me and ganged up on Jasper and Alice. Jasper stopped fighting as soon as Alec turned towards him, like a robot that had malfunctioned. Alice fell to the ground in pain -- though maybe Jane didn't even use her powers, that hideous smile of hers could cause any sane person the same kind of pain.

Still fighting off Marcus, my body began to glow red. I didn't care, I let myself lose control of my powers, which actually helped a bit. Fire shot out of me in all directions, but on full power towards our enemies. Alec and Jane stumbled, losing their concentration, freeing Alice and Jasper, and possibly anyone else from our family that Alec had gotten to. The three original Volturi were also hit, right in the face, and fell down (I hadn't thought it would hurt THAT bad -- I guess I just don't know my powers' own strength). This gave us the opportunity to make a break for it.

"Alice," Edward said as we started running. "Where is everyone?"

Still running, she closed her eyes and opened them after a moment. "This way," she said, turning to the right.

We ran down countless hallways until we stopped at a small looking room. "Bella?" Alice asked. I nodded and blasted the door down with enough water to fill Lake Michigan.

The Cullens and the Millards that hadn't joined the Volturi were in the room, again staring at the door I had somehow managed to knock down.

"Come on," I said forcefully. They all nodded and we ran down the hallways, trying to find our way out.

We were almost there to. But we weren't quick enough. We ran into an invisible wall and fell back -- you try running as fast as we do and stopping suddenly, I don't think you'd be able to stay standing.

The Volturi, accompanied by their newest members, stepped out from behind a corner.

"Nice work, Amber," Marie congratulated her. She smiled.

We had been caught.

Again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I don't think that was as long as I thought it was… oh well. Yeah, plot twists… I'll try and update more frequently now!**

**Oh and for anyone who's been reading Fate's a Funny Thing: I should update that soon, too, maybe tomorrow.**

**-Ayode-**


	11. Chapter 11 out of chapter names

**Okay, yeah, an update. Yay, last chapter. I personally hate it. But I hate all my writing, if you haven't picked up on that yet. So yeah… read and review, please.**

"So, when do we die?" I asked with sarcastic excitement. I was sitting against the wall of the room they'd thrown half of us in. Edward came and sat next to me.

"My guess is they'll just keep us here until we change our minds," he explained. "So, we'll be here a long time. Oh," he said quickly, glancing at me, "unless you want to join, which would be your decision of course," he added as an afterthought.

I rolled my eyes. "No thanks."

"So tell me, why is your family so powerful? Your powers aren't exactly anything traditional."

"I don't know," I sighed, unable to hide my frustration. "They never told me."

"Um, I know," Nick said quietly. All heads turned to stare at him. "Aaron, Marie, Amber, Ayla, and…Saira," he began, saying the last name with difficulty, "were the first five Millards. I was after Saira. They told me everything, and for awhile, I thought I'd join with them. But I couldn't." He looked away.

"Aaron was changed by Aro," he said after a minute. **(That was totally coincidence when I named Aaron… didn't realize the names were that much alike.) **"Aro found out that Aaron's ancestors were sages. This was awhile ago, when the Volturi were still building up power by converting new members. Aaron, when he was changed, awoke some of the sage inside of him -- what Aro had been going for. But he didn't get all the powers. With each person he's bitten, he's given the person a sage power. Hence your control of elements, my control of weather, Amber's force fields, and Saira's teleportation, along with all the others."

"But…has he been part of the Volturi all this time?" I asked incredulously. He shook his head.

"Aaron wanted power, but he couldn't get it. So he left. Aro told him if he brought someone powerful to join -- or at least, imprison them so they may change their mind later -- he could have a place of power, instead of his position in the guard. So, he's brought you."

"Wonderful, I'm a bargaining chip," I grumbled. "So, anyone have a plan?" I asked the room. No one said anything. I wondered if Carlisle would have a plan. But he, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Mark were in another room somewhere.

"Fine," I sighed. "We'll try _my _plan." Edward looked at me curiously.

"No," Alice said firmly. I glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. She was opening her eyes. "It won't work completely, Bella. We'll try another plan."

"What do you mean, completely?" I asked her.

"Well, we'll all escape with your plan," she said quietly. "But _you _won't."

"Well, I _am _the reason you're all here," I said quickly. "So…" Edward growled viciously.

"Bella, didn't you learn your lesson with James?" he hissed. I winced.

"But this is different," I protested. "Alice saw you guys getting away."

"Never go by just my visions, Bella," Alice said softly.

"We know the enemy," Edward explained. "He'll kill us all. End of story. New plan."

"Fine," I hissed. I was wondering if I should just turn myself over to the Volturi anyways. But I worked on a new plan. "Okay, just follow my lead," I said after I thought of one. I hesitated. "You're _sure _they don't want us killed?"

Edward nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm sure, but why?" he asked.

"Edward," I said clearly and loudly. "Do you smell smoke?" He shook his head and I gave him an exasperated look. His eyebrows shot up in understanding.

"Yeah, what is that?"

I flicked my hands a bit and a small fire started at the end of the room. I beckoned everyone to come close to the door. Everyone seemed to have caught on by now. I willed the fire bigger and closer to us. I started pounding on the door.

"Let us out," I shouted. "I can't control fire that isn't mine. It's spreading! Do you want us to die?" I tried to sound frantic, and I guess it worked. I heard arguing voices, then a fast set of footsteps. The door opened partially to reveal a member of the guard.

"Follow me to the room you'll be moved to," he said in a bored voice. I stepped over the threshold and punched him in the face.

"Dang," I whispered in awe at the unconscious guard member. "Didn't think it'd be _that _easy. Thought they'd send a stronger person. Come on," I said, gesturing the others to follow me down the hallway. I flicked a finger at the fire as we ran, and it went out.

"Alice, you know where they are?" Edward guessed. She nodded and has us follow her down the hallway. She stopped us in front of a door.

"Here, Bella." I snapped my finger and the door went up in flames, turned to ash in seconds. The rest of our group stepped through the door and joined us. Seemed like we'd been doing that a lot recently. We ran down the hallways, trying to find the exit. We were a few hundred yards away, the door in sight, when Saira teleported in front of us.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked in a glum voice, beaming at us. "I don't think so." My eyes started glowing red and a fireball appeared in my hand.

"No, Bella," Nick whispered behind me. "I'll take care of this."

"Nick," I said slowly. He started to walk forward, but Mark and Richie grabbed his arms. He shoved them off.

"Nick…," Saira said sadly. Don't make me--" She cut off as she saw the electric spakrs coming out of his hands. "Nick," she said quietly. He shot the lightning bolts at her, but she just teleported a few inches to the right. He shot more at her, over and over, but missed each time. She finally teleported behind him and grabbed hold of him. She hesitated and let go.

"Go, you guys," she whispered. We didn't move. "Go!" she hissed.

"What will you do, Saira?" Nick asked her desperately.

"I'll be fine here," she assured him. She turned to teleport back when he grabbed her arm.

"Come with us," he pleaded. I shot him a disbelieving look. She looked away.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Then I'll stay with you," he offered, his eyes lighting up.

"Uh, Nick," I started to say.

"No, Nick," Saira murmured. "Go with the others. Don't betray them like I did." She wrenched free of Nick's grasp and teleported back to the Volturi. Nick ran back the way we came without a word.

"Nick!" I hissed. "Are you crazy?" I tried to run after him, but Edward and Alice grabbed me.

"Let him go," Richie said quietly behind me. "He hasn't gotten over her betrayal. He still loves her. We can't stop him." I sighed.

"Let's go," I said finally. We ran through the door and found ourselves outside. We all breathed sighs of relief. Carlisle looked around.

"This way," he said, taking the lead. We followed him through the town until two cars pulled up with Alice and Esme driving. I hadn't even noticed they'd left. I squeezed into the car that Alice was driving with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward. Carlisle, Olivia, Mark, and Richie got into the other. We were all silent on the ride to the airport.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward asked me on the plane. I nodded. "You sure?"

"No, I'm not sure if I'm okay," I snapped sarcastically.

"A simple 'yes' would have sufficed. I was just making sure."

"I know," I sighed, leaning against him. He put his arm around me. "Are we out of danger now?" I asked, exhausted. He laughed quietly.

"Only thing left is Victoria -- but that's not really danger. A pathetic threat, maybe, but not danger," he said, smiling.

"Edward?" I asked uncertainly, looking away. "Are you sure you won't leave again?"

He tilted my chin up to look at him. "Do I look like someone who would leave you?" he asked sweetly, his eyes staring lovingly at me.

"No," I said honestly. "You don't."

"Why do you keep asking, anyways?" he wondered curiously.

"Truthfully, I don't know. I guess I'm just paranoid, with the betrayal from the Millards, and then Nick left to go with Saira, and everything else."

"I love you," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"I know," I sighed happily, resting my head on his shoulders.

**That was so cheesy… Anyways, I'm writing another fanfic now. It won't be posted for a little while, though. It's basically all the scenes Jacob's in from Twilight and New Moon (and some others) from his point of view. Just thought I'd try it. I probably would have gotten a lot of it done on choir tour like I did with my current fanfics (both finished, yay) but I didn't have the books and I needed dialogue and everything. So yeah, keep a lookout for that. Review please.**

**-Ayode-**


	12. Rant

Okay, sorry, this may look weird because it's in notepad and MS Word isn't working for some reason.

Anyways. I meant to post this a long time ago.

Kay. I don't seem to plan out my fanfictions as I do my original stories. My guess is it's because I write as fast as I can, then I post.

I completely forgot about Charlie's death. And that Victoria was out there.

So, after I finished the last chapter, I realized these things. And quite a few other things with it. So I had originally thought of making a sequel.

But then I read Eclipse. And my thoughts for fanfiction before it went out the window. Because my ideas seem pathetic to hers.

I won't spoil anything if you guys haven't read it. Only that, if you don't hate Jacob before this book, chances are, you will hate him. I've been anti Jacob since New Moon. I'm completely anti Jacob now. Like, I want him to DIE. -rant-

Kay. I'm rambling now. Basically, no, I am not writing a sequel to this like I had originally planned. And I'm sorry you all had to suffer through my scatter brained writing.

This is the last thing I want to say, but it's the longest. To my reviewers, and even to my readers who did not ever review. It's a complaint. And I'm sorry for that. I should be happy that I get reviews, no? But I'm not. Because almost all of them are UPDATEUPDATEUPDATETHISISSOGOODICANTWAITUPDATE!, or some form of that. It may only be annoying to me. You see, I post on here for one reason, and one reason only. To get critiques on my writing. Not the idea, though I do appreciate hearing it's a good idea. I want critiques on my style, and how I convey the ideas, and, since it's fanfiction, how well I'm capturing the characters. Because, yes, I felt great for awhile, reading UPDATE IT'S SO GOOOOOD!, even though I wanted actual criticism. And then I started reading some other Twilight fanfiction on here. I'll be rude because you have no idea which stories I'm talking about. They sucked. I'm not even kidding. Grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, punctuation mistakes, which bugs me to no end, and I struggled to read it. The characters were poorly captured. The ideas were decisions Bella made, even though she would NEVER make those decisions. And there were pointless bits of fluff. Not good fluff, like description. Just three pointless paragraphs.

Feel free to comment and say "U R SO MEEN, IM SUR U CLDNT DU NY BTTR, THY HAV FLLNGS 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". I really don't care, 'kay? 'Kay.

But seriously. If I do post any more fanfiction, please make an effort to comment on the writing itself. I don't care how mean and brutally honest you are. I can take it. I have no feelings, so you can't hurt them. I am not perfect. I am about as far from it as you can be. But I would like to get a lot close. I am set on being an author. And that's never going to happen if I don't get constructive criticism, because I never let anyone read my original works, because, I know, it's stupid, but I'm saving them to get published. No one's reading them until they're finished, unless it's a publisher, and I'm sure exactly how the story is going.

This was a lot longer than I intended. I'm sure some of you are going "...SO MANY WORDS!111!!1!!11!!one!!11!11!!". Get over it. I needed to rant about that.

I may not post anymore fanfiction. Maybe, if I have an idea, I'll post it somewhere else, along with here. But that's not the point. I have no other ideas. Eclipse left me idea-less, except for my theory for what happens next. Which, actually, isn't as exciting as my theories were for Eclipse (which I got extremely close on). But I don't want to type out those theories because, like I said, the ones I had for Eclipse were much more exciting, so that oppurtunity is gone. Besides, I'm sure there's already thousands of stories for people's versions of the next book. And I don't want to add to all the crap out there. Yes. I'm in a bad mood. So I'm going to insult other works if I want. Not like I'm specifying or anything.

And I'm not posting my original works on fictionpress. So this rant is pointless except one thing: I know other authors that feel the same way as me. I know six personally that are extremely good writers, but could always need help, and I'm sure there are others. I hope this inspired you to be intelligable in your reviews and to help those people improve.

Okay. Rant over.

:: A note for Fate ::

Yes. I believe I still have a chapter that needs to be posted. I've been working on my original works and can't bring myself to type up that last chapter. I may take it down if I don't see the need to finish it. Sorry. I hated both of these stories. I know I can do better. Original works are better for me. I enjoyed writing both of these stories up to a point, and then I realized they sounded like a five year old wrote them.

Long, boring, ranty author's note is officially over now

Again. If anyone still has this alerted to actually see this, feel free to flame me. Build a bonfire if you wish. I don't care. I have no feelings. You can't hurt them. Kay? Kay. 


End file.
